Smooth Sunset
by Zoccshan
Summary: Di bawah sinar sunset yang indah, Hinata menemukan senpai-nya yang sedang tertidur di kawasan atap sekolah. "Caramu—untuk membangunkanku yang lagi tidur—aneh sih." NaruHina. For 10 Sunrise & Sunset Themes. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Di bawah sinar **_**sunset**_** yang indah, Hinata menemukan **_**senpai**_**-nya yang sedang tertidur di kawasan atap sekolah.**

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan '_Student Council'_, aku terdiam di tempatku terduduk. Tangan kananku memegang sebuah pena—dengan letak jari yang seakan siap menuliskan beberapa kalimat di selembar kertas. Sedangkan satunya lagi kubuat untuk menopang daguku.

"Hhh..."

Aku mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya, hari ini aku sudah cukup lelah karena menjalani pembelajaran hari ini yang berpunyai total waktu sebanyak tujuh jam. Tapi berhubung aku merupakan salah satu anggota OSIS, mau tidak mau harus tetap berada di sini.

Kata Kakashi-_sensei_—guru pembina OSIS—hari ini akan diadakan rapat.

Kulirik jam bulat yang tergantung di permukaan dinding. Ternyata ini sudah jam 16.47—tandanya, aku hampir terdiam di sini selama satu setengah jam. Namun kenapa rapat OSIS belum juga dimulai?

"Ino, ini sudah sore! Mau sampai kapan kita diam di sini!? Aku mau pulaang!" Sakura—salah satu OSIS yang menjabat di bidang ekstrakulikuler—mengeluh. Gadis itu langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Sabar, Sakura. Naruto kan belum datang..."

"Tsk, dasar si bodoh itu! Kalau dia malas, harusnya dia tidak usah menjadi ketua OSIS!"

Ino, si bendahara OSIS, hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Kalau sudah terlanjur begini, ya mau diapakan lagi?

"Sudah... lebih baik ada beberapa orang yang keluar untuk mencarinya."

"Iya. Aku setuju. Dari tadi aku mencoba untuk menelfon Naruto, tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin ponselnya sengaja ia matikan." Kiba menambahkan.

"Apa mungkin ia sudah pulang—tanpa sepengetahuan kita?"

"Tidak—sepertinya belum. Tasnya aja masih ada di sini." Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah tas selempang hitam milik Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai sebelah meja guru.

**Sreek!**

Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya. "Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee—atau terserahlah siapa kalian—cepat cari Naruto sekaraaaaang!"

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menghembuskan nafas lewat hidung. Sepertinya perintah dari Sakura ada benarnya juga...

.

.

.

**SMOOTH SUNSET**

"**Smooth Sunset" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to 10 Sunrise & Sunset Themes**

.

.

"Dasar Naruto _no baka_! Dia benar-benar merepotkan...!"

Sembari menggerutu, Sakura menaiki tangga gedung sekolahnya. Di belakangnya, Kiba mengangguk pasrah.

"Iya, benar. Meski Naruto memang sangat pintar, sifatnya tetaplah seorang_ lazyass_. Seharusnya Kakashi-_sensei_ berpikir dua kali saat ia akan menawarkan jabatan ketua OSIS kepada Naruto." Kiba menoleh kepadaku yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Kau setuju kan, Hinata?"

Aku mengangguk kecil—karena aku tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa.

Sekarang, anggota OSIS sedang melakukan pencarian dengan sistem berpencar. Kami membuat tim yang masing-masing diisi oleh tiga orang. Salah satunya adalah tim Sakura—yang berisi Kiba dan aku.

Kami bertiga pun kebagian tempat untuk mencari Naruto di lantai empat ini. Namun ketika Sakura dan Kiba sedang memeriksa ruangan-ruangan kosong, mendadak ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Aku tersentak dan segera mengambilnya.

Ketika kutemukan nama 'Neji-_niichan'_ di layar ponsel, aku langsung menelan ludah. Pasti dia sedang mencari-cariku—karena hari ini aku belum minta izin akan pulang terlambat.

"Sakura-_san_... Kiba-_kun_, boleh aku mengangkat telfon sebentar?"

"Silahkan..." Sakura menoleh, lalu ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah mendapatkan izin, kucoba untuk berjalan ke ujung koridor lantai empat—sedikit memperjauh jarak; agar suara ponselku tidak dapat didengarkan oleh siapapun. Sambil terus menggerakan kakiku, aku menekan tombol hijau. "_Mo-Moshi-moshi_—?"

'Ke mana saja kau?'

Mendengar suara bernadakan dingin itu, aku langsung panik. "A-Ano, aku sedang ada rapat dengan anggota OSIS lainnya... jadi—"

'Kapan kau pulang? Ini sudah terlalu sore.'

Sepertinya Neji—kakakku—benar-benar tidak mau tau apapun alasanku; yang penting aku segera cepat pulang.

"I-Iya, _Niichan_. Tapi rapatnya belum dimulai..." Di saat aku bercerita kepada kakakku yang ada di ponsel tentang keterlambatan rapat, aku melirik ke arah sebuah tangga kecil—yang akan menghubungkan koridor lantai empat ke daerah atap.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, kunaiki beberapa anak tangga yang ada di sana. Sementara bibirku terus bergerak, menjelaskan dengan sedemikian detail kepada Neji agar ia tidak terlalu meributkanku.

"Iya. Baiklah. Nanti kalau sudah lewat dari jam 17.30, aku akan minta izin agar dapat pulang cepat."

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di tangga teratas. Kujawab kalimat Neji dengan gumaman pelan, lalu tanganku bergerak untuk membuka pintu atap.

**Cklek.**

"_Jaa ne_."

**Klik. **

Bersamaan dengan ibu jariku yang menekan tombol merah di ponsel, secara otomatis aku menatap lurus ke depan.

Di hadapanku saat ini, terhamparlah sebuah pemandangan langit yang berwarna jingga. Awan-awan berwarna _oranye_ kekuningan, dipadu dengan tiupan angin yang menyejukan. Meski masih ada sinar matahari, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan panas sama sekali. Mungkin itu dikarenakan oleh matahari yang mulai sedikit turun.

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, ya?"

Bagaikan lupa dengan tugas semula—yaitu melakukan pencarian di gedung lantai empat—aku langsung berjalan ke ujung atap, lalu berbisik pelan. "Indahnya..."

Sebuah senyuman kusunggingkan dengan perlahan di lekukan bibirku. Kupegang erat kawat-kawat pembatas dengan kedua tanganku, lalu aku tempelkan dahi berponi rataku ke sana.

Di ruangan yang sepi ini, aku menghembuskan nafas. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada panorama indah yang bisa dilihat dari atas atap. Benar-benar mengagumkan...

Mendadak, diriku dikagetkan oleh satu hal.

"Ah, iya... aku harus mencari Naruto-_senpai_..."

Teringat tugas awal, aku pun langsung berbalik. Namun sebelum aku berjalan lebih dari tiga langkah, kakiku terdiam. Masalahnya, kedua mata lavenderku tiba-tiba saja melihat sesosok remaja yang sedang duduk membelakangiku—di balik _tedmond_ penampung air milik sekolah.

Aneh.

Kenapa bisa ada murid yang tertidur di sini? Seharusnya kan ia sudah pulang dari beberapa jam yang lalu?

Karena dari sini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari samping, kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Permisi..."

Aku berucap pelan, tidak berniat untuk mengagetkan ataupun mengganggunya.

Karena tak ada balasan suara, aku melangkah lebih maju. Kemudian, saat kulihat wajah orang itu, aku terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia adalah...

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_?" Aku terperanjat. Kakak kelasku—yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS—ini nyatanya ada di atap. Padahal dari tadi semua anggota OSIS mencarinya—karena kami tidak bisa rapat tanpanya.

Aku pun duduk bersimpuh di depannya, lalu berniat menelfon salah satu dari anggota OSIS lain untuk memberi tau kabar ini.

"Hh..."

Kudengar alunan nafas dari _senpai_ berambut pirang itu. Untuk sementara, kutunda jari-jariku agar tidak menekan nomor ponsel Sakura. Aku memperhatikannya terlebih dulu. Dimulai dari wajah _tan_-nya yang begitu mulus, kedua matanya yang tertutup, serta tiga garis halus yang menghiasi masing-masing pipinya.

Baru ketahui bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang tertidur.

Dan ketika aku sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku menatapnya dari jarak yang sedekat ini, aku sontak memundurkan wajah. Permukaan pipiku secara perlahan-lahan memanas.

Kuusahakan agar tetap sadar dengan cara menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini...

Kuhembuskan nafasku, lalu kutatap lagi wajah Naruto.

Bila aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai sosok ini—sosok yang merupakan idola dari semua warga Konoha _High School_.

Kata orang-orang, dia adalah orang yang sangat pintar. Bahkan guru-guru yang kurang menyukainya pun mengakui hal tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak terlalu kagum. Itu disebabkan oleh predikat jeleknya; dia pemalas dan gemar membuat ulah.

Lagi pula... apa hebatnya seorang anak nakal yang mempunyai otak encer? Bagiku, dia hanyalah orang yang senang cari muka.

Tapi, aku tetap mengakui karismanya.

Naruto Uzumaki—nama pria ini—memang mempunyai potensi besar untuk menjadi sentral perhatian dari semua orang. Bahkan, hanya dengan melihat pria berambut pirang jabrik ini—yang tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa—aku sudah dapat merasakan seberapa kuat pamornya sebagai seorang murid SMA.

Aku pun menghela nafas. Kucoba untuk mendekatkan diri kepadanya.

"Naruto-_senpai_, bangun..." Bisikku. "Kita harus rapat."

Tak ada suara. Hanya ada dada Naruto yang bergerak naik-turun secara lambat—menandakan ia sedang bernafas.

"_Senpai_..." Aku mengulurkan tangan, lalu mencoba untuk menyentuh bahunya. "Naruto-_senpai_, anggota OSIS yang lain lagi mencarimu..."

Karena reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto adalah nihil, aku kehabisan cara untuk membangunkannya. Ternyata benar—seperti apa yang kupikirkan—Naruto-_senpai_ memang pemalas.

"..."

Aku—yang saat ini berdiri dengan kedua lututku—terdiam. Kupikirkan cara lain agar dapat membangunkannya. Lalu, kulirik pemandangan langit jingga yang menggelap. Semilir angin yang terasa dari atas sini sedikit menggoyangkan helaian indigo-ku.

Secara tak sengaja, aku mendapatkan ide.

Aku segera memepetkan wajahku dengan telinganya, lalu kutiup keras-keras.

"Fuhh!"

Aku langsung memundurkan tubuhku ke belakang, lalu melihat apa anggapannya.

Tapi nyatanya hasilnya masih sama; Naruto tidak bergerak. Ia masih terus melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"Kok... tidak berhasil, ya?"

Di sana, aku terheran-heran. Padahal kalau telingaku ditiup keras seperti tadi, pastinya aku langsung terkejut akibat rasa geli yang kudapatkan. Apa mungkin harus menggunakan cara lain, ya?

Kupandangi lagi Naruto yang sedang terlelap, lalu kuulurkan tangan. Perlahan, kutepuki pipi kanannya.

**Puk.**

**Puk.**

"_Senpai_..."

**Puk.**

"Naruto-_senpai_..."

**Puk.**

**Puk.**

**Puk.**

"Naruto-_senpai_—eh?"

Mendadak, panggilanku terhenti akibat satu hal: kulihat kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Kurasakan degup jantungku seakan didentangkan keras-keras oleh sebuah sentakan. Di dalam keadaan hening dan sepi ini, kedua mataku bertemu dengannya.

Iris _sapphire_-nya, dan iris lavenderku.

Kami berpandangan. Lama.

Apa karena dia sedang marah denganku—karena aku membangunkannya dengan cara yang kurang sopan?

Pada akhirnya, dengan gerakan takut-takut, aku menjauhkan kedua tanganku darinya dan menunduk.

"Ma-Maaf, _Senpai_... a-aku—"

**Set.**

Di detik itu, kurasakan tubuhku terbanting dengan pelan ke belakang.

**Brukh!**

Baru kusadari bahwa kini tubuhku sudah berbalik; punggungku mencium lantai; dan pandanganku lurus ke atas, memandangi wajah rupawannya yang dilatar belakangi oleh langit _oranye_.

Itu... wajah Naruto-_senpai_?

Tapi... kenapa dia berada di atasku?

Di momen itu, Naruto belum bersuara. Ia hanya memperhatikanku dari tempatnya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Tiba-tiba saja, diriku menjadi cemas. Kugerakan tanganku—yang saat ini berada di cengkramannya masing-masing. Namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Dia terlalu erat menahanku.

"A-Ano... a-aku mau berdiri..." Dengan susah payah, aku memohon kepadanya.

Mendengar suaraku, Naruto melunakkan ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Tidak boleh..."

Aku menggigit bibir. Wajahku memanas seketika saat melihat senyumannya yang begitu dekat dengan kedua mataku. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Hmm..." Ia memberi jeda, lalu melihat ke arah matahari—yang sudah mulai terbenam di ujung sana. Ia kembali melihatku, kemudian ia meneruskan kalimatnya. "Karena caramu—untuk membangunkanku yang lagi tidur—aneh sih..."

"Aneh? A-Aneh bagaimana?"

Ia mendengus geli. "Iya. Seharusnya kau langsung menciumku, agar dapat membuatku tersadar—seperti kisah yang ada di dongeng-dongeng."

Kali ini, kurasakan perutku yang bergejolak, bagaikan ada sebuah rasa warna-warni yang mengacaukan segalanya di sana. Entahlah mengapa.

"Iya, kan?"

Dan untuk saat ini, tampaknya hanya ada satu hal yang bisa didengarkan olehku dengan begitu keras: detak jantungku sendiri.

Naruto pun lama kelamaan tertawa sendirian. Dapat kutebak, pasti ia sedang menyindir wajahku yang terlihat aneh. Ia melepaskan kedua tanganku, lalu duduk bersila di sebelah. Aku pun segera mengikutinya—tapi aku langsung berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Kutekan dadaku dengan kencang. Detak jantungku yang ada di dalamnya sama sekali belum stabil.

Dari tempatnya terduduk, ia melirikku dengan seringaian nakalnya. "Jangan takut seperti itu. Kau seperti habis kuapa-apakan saja..."

Ingin rasanya aku menjerit—bisa karena malu dan juga kesal; aku sendiri masih ragu untuk menentukannya. "Po-Pokoknya... _Senpai_ harus segera ke ruangan OSIS..." Susah payah, aku menyampaikan lagi amanat yang harus kukatakan kepadanya. "Kita tidak akan bisa memulai rapat tanpamu..."

Sambil berdiri, Naruto menepuk debu yang sempat menempel di celananya. "Oke, oke." Ia tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekretaris OSIS, kan?"

"Ah... kenapa _Senpai_ bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Meski jarang datang ke ruangan OSIS, aku kan selalu memperhatikanmu..."

Aku mengangguk pelan—tampaknya saat itu otakku belum siap mencerna makna tersembunyi dari kalimat tadi. Tapi Naruto malah terlihat lega ketika aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya ini baru pertama kalinya kita berbicara berdua."

"Hm... mungkin." Pada mulanya, aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Naruto. Maka dari itu, aku sendiri sangsi untuk menjawabnya.

Merasa tak ada basa-basi lain yang sedang dibicarakan, aku berjalan ke arah pintu luar atap.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar."

Langkahku tertahan. Kulihat lagi Naruto yang berdiri di ujung sana. "Ya?"

"Sini..." Ia menggerakan tangannya—seolah menyuruhku untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa?"

Ah, aku sudah tidak gugup lagi. Barangkali aku sudah terbiasa dengannya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui."

Sedikit ragu, aku berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu setelah kami sudah bersebelahan, aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya darinya. "Ada _sunset_."

Aku _sweatdrop_.

"Itukah hal penting yang _Senpai_ maksud?" Tanyaku, sedikit kurang paham.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di belakang kepalanya. "Semua orang pasti ingin melihat _sunset_ bersama orang yang ia sayangi, kan? Wajar dong kalau aku... memperlihatkannya... ke..."

Suara Naruto memelan bersamaan dengan aku yang menoleh kepadanya.

"Eh?"

Apa...?

Apa katanya tadi...?

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memutar arah. "Abaikan. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Jahat..."

"Kalau kau tidak mendengarnya secara keseluruhan, lupakan saja kalimatku yang tadi."

Aku terdiam, lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Tapi kalau kau sempat mendengarnya, pikirkan baik-baik." Ia tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Aku termenung.

Kalau aku tidak salah, sepertinya aku mendengar jelas kalimat yang ia lontarkan—hanya saja, aku tidak begitu yakin. Dia bilang 'semua orang pasti ingin melihat _sunset_ bersama orang yang ia sayangi', kan?

Apabila itu benar, tandanya...

Dengan wajah yang nyaris menyerupai kepiting rebus, aku menggeleng.

Pasti aku salah dengar.

"Ayo kembali ke ruang OSIS. Kita akan memulai rapatnya..."

Dari belakang, aku hanya bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan—berniat kembali ke lantai bawah, tempat di mana ruangan OSIS berada. Aku pun mengangguk, dan mengikutinya.

Bersama langkah kakiku, kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

Entah kenapa, meski sore ini aku terlibat masalah yang aneh dengan Naruto... aku merasa bahagia.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Setelah sejam mengurusi permasalah sekolah, akhirnya rapat selesai. Banyak anggota OSIS yang langsung pulang dengan wajah tertekuk—karena rapat yang nyatanya tidak terlalu penting ini telah membuat mereka harus pulang sampai larut.

Kalau aku, tentu saja sama. Aku tidak begitu senang, terlebih lagi karena melihat beberapa _miss call_ dari Neji di layar ponsel—yang menelfonku di saat aku rapat. Aku—yang pada saat ini sedang berjalan kaki menuju jalan pulang—berniat untuk menuliskan sebuah _email_ balasan untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf. Namun baru saja membuka ponsel, aku sudah mendapatkan sinyal panggilan dari Neji.

Lagi, kakak sulungku itu menelfon.

Kucoba untuk menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, lalu kuhembuskan perlahan. "_Moshi-moshi_—"

'Dari mana saja kau, Hinata Hyuuga?'

Suara itu membuatku menciut seketika. "Maaf _Niichan_... tadi aku—"

'Alasan apa lagi, hm? Rapat? Tsk, kau kan sudah bilang kepadaku untuk izin pulang lebih cepat—kalau rapatnya lebih dari jam 17.30! Sekarang, coba cek jam. Ini sudah jam 18.12!'

"I-Iya, aku tau. Tapi—"

'Sudahlah, aku lagi tidak ingin mendengarkan ceritamu. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, sebelum aku benar-benar mengeluarkan tim polisi untuk segera mencarimu...'

Oke, Neji memang sangat _over protective_.

'Hinata, kau masih mendengarkanku, kan?'

"I-Iya, _Niichan_. Aku dengar—"

**Set.**

Mendadak, ponsel _flip_ berwarna ungu kebiruan milikku ditarik paksa oleh... Naruto?

"Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih atas sarannya, _Niichan_." Katanya. Terdengar seruan dari Neji—yang sepertinya kaget karena mendengar suara pria dari ponselku. Naruto tersenyum, dan kemudian ia menjawab lagi. "Aku adalah kakak kelas—dari Hinata Hyuuga—yang sudah membuatnya pulang terlambat." Ia menyeringai. "Ya, kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Aku ingin berkata, tapi susah. Sepertinya aku sudah menjadi gagu dalam seketika. Kucoba untuk mengambil ponselku darinya.

Naruto menahan tanganku, lalu ia tertawa. "Tenang saja. Berhubung aku keren, aku akan mengantar adikmu pulang. Jadi jangan khawatir." Katanya, enteng. "_Bye_."

Naruto pun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, lalu sebelum Neji mengeluarkan balasan berupa bentakan, ia segera menutup ponselnya.

"N-Na-Na-Naruto-_senpaiiiii_...!" Kurasakan tubuhku melemas. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat-erat ponsel yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh Naruto kepadaku. Aku tidak marah kepadanya. Aku hanya _shock_.

Pertama, dia bilang akan mengantarku pulang. Dan yang kedua, bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semuanya ke Neji tentang semua ini—setibanya nanti di rumah? Pasti dia akan bertanya banyak mengenai Naruto.

Di saat aku berada di titik kepusinganku, _senpai_-ku ini berjalan ke depanku. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan. "Ayo, sini kuantar. Aku membawa motor. Kalau nanti kakak cerewetmu itu tanya-tanya, biar aku yang jawab."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat. Baru kusadari juga kalau pria itu sudah duduk di atas motor merahnya yang teramat besar.

Padahal aku sudah terpuruk seperti ini—sampai-sampai mataku berkaca-kaca—tapi kenapa ia masih bisa terus tersenyum kepadaku?

Namun, kupejamkan mataku sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ahahahaha, aku berhasil! Aku berhasil nyumbang fict! Ngga apa ya, meski telat, seengganya ikut berpartisipasi hehe. Maaf ya kalo idenya klisee... :'D/**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
